I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by LadyTrunks
Summary: There's a huge dance at Pan's school and she's accompanied by Trunks for an unusual reason.


****

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

"Listen Junior. For the last time, I am not going with you." Pan said to the boy standing beside her. She was searching through her locker for her Geometry book when he had managed to corner her. She had been avoiding him since earlier that week when he had first invited her to the annual Valentine's Dance held at Orange Star High School and she had turned him down. 

It wasn't that he wasn't cute, in fact some might consider him very attractive with his tall muscular build topped with blond hair and blue eyes. That is until he opened his mouth and said something mean or stupid, which was what always happened. Junior was what everyone considered a bully. Even though he was considered popular since he was the star of the football team, most of the people put up with him because he intimidated them. When he didn't get his way he got very nasty. 

Pan had turned him down for the simple reason that she didn't like him and never had. But she didn't tell him that. It wasn't that she was afraid of him physically, it was just that she didn't want to get into any trouble. The last time she had gotten into a fight her father had grounded her for a month, and that was something she wanted to avoid. 

"Why not?" he asked, a note a menace entering his voice. 

Pan straitened up and adjusted the orange bandana covering her long dark hair to kill time why she thought up an excuse. Then she said the only thing she could think of. "I already have a date," she said quickly. It was of course a lie. Though some boys had asked her to go to the dance, she hadn't agreed to go with them. And as soon as Junior made his interest in her apparent, the offers were suddenly retracted. 

"He doesn't go to school here." Pan said slamming the door to her locker shut. "In fact," Pan said, inspiration suddenly hitting her as she expanded on the lie, "he's already out of high school." 

She began walking to class and he fell into step beside her. She managed to suppress a sigh. "What now, Junior?" she asked him. 

"Nothing," he said snidely. "It's just that I think you're making the whole thing up." 

"Now why would I do that, Junior?" he missed the sarcasm in her voice as well as the thinly hidden disdain. 

"To make me jealous, of course. Well, let me tell you something, babe." Pan gritted her teeth at this; she hated being called a babe. "When you come crawling back to me, I might take you back. But first you're going to have to beg." With that he sauntered off. 

Pan waited tell he was out of sight then slammed her fist into the locker beside her, taking her frustration out on it. She then quickly looked around to make sure nobody had noticed the dent left in it. She hurried to class thinking that it was a good thing it was Friday. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was later that evening and Pan was staying over at her best friend, Bra's, house. They were currently watching a movie with Trunks, Bra's brother, and Goten, who was Trunks' best fried, Bra's boyfriend, and Pan's uncle. Goten and Bra were curled up on the loveseat paying more attention to each other than to the movie. 

Meanwhile Pan was curled up on one side of the couch resting her feet on Trunks, who was on the other side of the couch. They were both engrossed with the movie and secretly with each other when Bra's voice suddenly startled them. "So Pan," Bra asked, "are we going to go and get are dresses for the dance tomorrow?" 

"I'm not going." Pan said, startling Bra enough to sit up and pull away from Goten. "What do you mean, you're not going? This is the last formal dance until prom. You have to go. It will be the last chance you'll have to go since we're seniors and will be graduating. How can you not go?" 

"I don't have a date," she said calmly. Though the smile that had been on her face had faded. 

"What, but what about all those guys that asked... wait. It's Junior, isn't it?" she asked, recalling their conversation where Pan told her about the confrontation with Junior that had happened earlier. 

"Exactly!" Pan said as if the manner was settled. 

"Who's Junior?" Trunks, who had been silent until now following the exchange, asked. 

"He's this totally jerky guy that asked Pan to the dance. He spread the word that if anyone else asked Pan to the dance he would flatten him. Then Pan, wanting him to leave her alone, told him that she had a date with someone already out of high school. Now he's convinced that she's trying to make him jealous and will come crawling back to him." Bra explained in a rush then took a huge gulp of air. 

Trunks, used to his sister, seemed to understand all of what she said but she had to explain it again more slowly. "So when is this dance?" Trunks asked deep in thought. Next Saturday, actually it's the twelfth but we're having the dance early so it's on the weekend instead of Monday. 

"Well, I can go with you if you want. I don't have any plans that weekend." Trunks said smoothly. Actually, that wasn't the truth. He had a meeting with a potential client that day, but for Pan he would cancel it. 

"Really?!" Pan asked a look of happy surprise on her face. "You would go to a high school dance for me?" 

"Sure, if you don't mind going with an old man like me," Trunks teased with a grin. Her only response was to lean over and hug him. 

Pan quickly realized what she had done and pulled back with a blush on her cheeks. She pretended to be engrossed in the movie once again, and soon everyone else did the same. That is everyone but Trunks who continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Okay, how about this one?" Bra said holding up yet another dress that Pan refused again. They had been in the store for over an hour, but every time Bra suggested a dress Pan would turn it down. 

She wouldn't explain her sudden interest in clothes, even to herself. It was just that she felt that she had to have the perfect dress. And that's when she found it. The perfect dress. 

It was black silk with thin straps and hung all the way to her ankles. All in all it was a modest dress. That is until you noticed the splits in the sides that came to mid-thigh. It was exactly what she was looking for. 

She went and tried it on and decided instantly she would by it. It clung to her curves in all the right places and appeared to add height to her petite form, which she had inherited from her mother. At the same time it brought out the highlights in her hair and the blue off her eyes. The slits in the side showed off her legs, toned from years of training. 

Looking at the price tag she gasped at the price. It wasn't that she couldn't afford it, it was that she had never spent that much money on an outfit before. She thought about putting it back, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. This dress was made for her. 

After switching back into her regular clothes, which consisted of a T-shirt and jeans, she walked out of the dressing room found Bra waiting, having already picked out a beautiful blue dress. 

"So, you're going to get it?!" She asked with a proud smile. She had been trying to get Pan interested in clothes for a long time, and felt that this was a major accomplishment. Not only was Pan going to be wearing a dress, which she never did, but she also showed taste and style in picking one out. 

"Oh," Pan said with a grin, "shut up. Let's go accessorize." 

"You know," Pan said in a conversational tone as they wondered through a shoe store looking for the perfect pair, "I was really surprised when Trunks said he would take me." 

"I wasn't," Bra said casually while looking at yet another pair of shoes. 

Pan stopped browsing and turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying not to sound too interested. 

"The guy is obviously sprung on you." Bra replied with a smirk. 

Dropping all pretenses Pan asked her straight out, "What makes you think that." 

"Why else would he put up with going to a high school dance. And he also rescheduled a meeting for Saturday so he can go." Bra said matter-of-factly. "And besides, I know my brother and he definitely likes you." 

Pam let the subject drop and went back to shopping. She had a lot to think about. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile a similar conversation was taking place with Goten and Trunks. They were sparring in the gravity chamber when Goten first brought up the matter of his niece. 

"So," Goten asked between kicks, "are you going to tell her?" 

"What?" Trunks asked while dodging a punch. 

"Are you going to tell Pan that you're in love with her?" he asked. 

"What?!" Trunks was so surprised that he almost didn't manage to dodge the next punch that was directed at him. 

"It is so obvious. At least to me it is. You are totally gone on her. And, you want to know something? I think she feels the same way about you." 

Trunks was going to deny the whole thing but the last part stopped him. "What makes you say that?" he asked. By now they were both just standing, no longer fighting. 

"She letting you take her to the dance, isn't she?" he said simply. 

"Yeah. But that's only because she didn't have anyone else to go with. And the trouble with that Junior guy." 

"Maybe, maybe not." was Goten's reply. 

"And what does that mean?" Trunks was getting tired of these answers that didn't answer anything. 

"It's just that, well, Pan's pretty. If she wanted she could get a lot of guys to go with her. Even if they had to go against Junior. The thing is, even before the thing with Junior, guys had asked her to the dance and she turned them down. Then when you asked she jump at the chance." With that Goten turned to leave. He felt it was time for a shower. Trunks had some stuff he needed to think about. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was the night of the dance and Goten and Trunks were waiting downstairs while Pan and Bra finished getting ready for the dance. It had been a busy week for them all and Pan and Trunks hadn't had time to talk about their feelings. But there would be time for that later. Right now they both decided to focus on the dance. 

They were sitting and chatting about nothing important when Trunks heard a sound and looked up. There coming down the stairs was the most beautiful women he had ever saw. He had known that Pan was pretty, but dressed in that dress with her hair piled on top of her head she was absolutely stunning. 

He managed to tear his eyes away and noticed the look on Goten's face that showed a similar dazed expression as he looked at his girlfriend. Goten managed to get out of his daze and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look ravishing." 

Trunks walked over to Pan and smiled at her. "You look beautiful," he said. She gave him a smile that temporarily blinded him by its brilliance. Getting a hold of himself, he managed to take his eyes off her and turned to the others. 

"Well are we ready?" At their nods of assent, Trunks put Pan's wrap around her and led her to his sports car. 

When they arrived at the dance they did their share of head turning. The girls were all looking at Trunks and Goten and sighing with longing while the guys stared in admiration at Pan and Bra. 

They mad there way to an empty table and sat down. Just then a slow song came on and Bra pulled Goten out onto the floor to dance. Trunks turned to look at Pan and caught her staring at him. When his eyes met hers, she looked away and blushed. 

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her. She nodded and they went out on the dance floor. Pan recognized the song as Angel of Mine by Monica. Pan was a little surprised when Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She stiffened at first but then relaxed her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

The song was almost over when Pan heard a commotion behind them and opened her eyes to see what it was. Trunks felt her stiffen in his arms and turned to see what was causing that reaction. He turned to see a very mad and not totally sober man heading their way. He looked at Pan, silently asking her a question. 

"It's Junior," she said with a sigh of recognition. 

The man stumbled up to them and said in a slurred voice, "What are you doing here with this loser?" Trunks began to say something scathing back but caught the silent plea in Pan's eyes and stopped himself. 

"I told you I had a date." Pan said calmly. 

Junior started to say something but a voice interrupted him. "Why don't you go suck your head you stinking pile of waste." The voice belonged to none other than Bra. 

"Why don't you go away you stupid bitch and take this fag boy here with you," he said with a nod at Trunks. Before Trunks or Goten had a chance to jump him, Junior was flying across the room from an uppercut delivered by Pan. Everyone stared in shock as she stalked to him from across the room and lifted him off the floor with one hand. "Listen Junior. I have had enough of your shit. I want you to leave me alone. Do you understand me?" she shook him a little for emphasis. 

"Yes," he managed to get out past the lump of fear in his throat. 

"And if I ever hear you insult one of my friends again, I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body. Do you understand me?" he nodded. With that she threw him across the room and he slid into the doors. As soon as he could, he stumbled to his feet and took off running out of the room. 

At first everyone was silent. Then Bra broke it by yelling, "Way to go, Pan! You sure showed him!" At that the silence was broken and even more cheers and congratulations broke out. Almost everyone in the room had at one time or another wanted to punch Junior, but didn't out of fear. Now someone had, and the fact that it was a girl just made it that much sweeter. 

Trunks walked over to Pan and put his arm around her. She seemed a little uncomfortable with all the attention so he asked her, "Do you want to go outside?" She nodded her assent and they walked outside and around the back of the school where it was quieter. They sat at a bench that was back there and Trunks left his arm around her shoulder. 

"Thanks for defending me," he teased. She smiled at him. She new that he was more than capable of defending himself, but when Junior had insulted him, it had pissed her off more than anything else he had ever said to her. 

"It was nothing. Actually it felt really wonderful to knock him in his slimy face. I should of done it a long time ago." she stopped not knowing what else to say. The silence stretched between them. 

Then Trunks broke the silence, "Pan, I have something I need to tell you." She looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue. But he stopped, not knowing how to say it. Then he said it strait out, "I love you." he watched her eyes widen in shock. 

Pan felt warmth flow through her at his words. She wanted to tell him that she loved him to, but before she got the chance, he went on with a rush of words. "I know I'm a lot older than you and.... before he could go on, Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers. Their lips came together gently, than more passionately. 

When they finally stopped for a breath, Pan said simply, "I love you, too." 

He smiled at her and started kissing her again. They remained like that for a long time, when a voice suddenly interrupted them. "Isn't this sweet?" They jerked apart and spun around to see who had said that. They saw that it was only Bra and Goten and calmed down. 

"We just thought that you should know that they're getting ready to play the last song, so you might want to go and dance." Bra said. Of course, this was only an excuse. They had really just wanted to spy on the two and make sure that everything turned out right. 

"The last dance? Already?" Pan was still a little disoriented. 

"Well, you guys have been out here for a while." he said with a knowing smirk. "You better hurry or you're going to miss it." 

They all walked back inside. Trunks walked Pan out onto the dance floor, while a slow song started playing. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head upon his chest. They listened to the song and enjoyed just holding each other. 

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

'Cause I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss a thing

When the song ended she looked up at him. He kissed her softly. The words seemed to echo what she was feeling. She knew that they would face challenges, but in her heart she knew that they would face them together. And she wouldn't miss the chance for anything. 

The End 

_____________________________________________ 

The Song is "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. It's from the movie Armegedon, which was a wonderful movie. 

Well, that's it. My first completed fanfic. I don't know if it's any good, but I wrote it in a day, so that should tell you something. Write and tell me what you think. ^_^ 


End file.
